SERS nanotags are glass coated metal nanoparticles that produce a strong Raman scattering signal when excited by visible and near infrared light. SERS nanotags may be used to perform in vivo assays. Native nanotags, however, appear to the body as foreign objects and so will usually be cleared by the body quickly.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.